The present invention relates to a mechanical energy storage system and generating method using the same. More particularly, this invention relates to a mechanical energy storage system and generating method, which harvests energy easily, stores simply, and generates electricity conveniently.
Energy storage systems have been developed and introduced widely in the community. An explosive increase of mobile phones, smart phone, and other mobile devices and consumption of electrical energy in all aspects of human activities has made it outstanding using energy more effectively.
To solve the above problems, various types of technologies have been developed.
The technologies being used or under development include a pumping-up power generation, compressed-air-storing gas turbine technology, electrical energy storing technology, superconducting magnetic energy storing technology, flywheel energy storing technology, etc.
However, there are problems to solve or issues to improve a lot in the community of mobile devices and energy.
Accordingly, a need for a mechanical energy storage system and generating method has been present for a long time considering the expansive demands in the everyday life. This invention is directed to solve these problems and satisfy the long-felt need.